gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio:The End of Twerk
The End of Twerk, en español El fin del Twerk, es el quinto episodio de la Quinta Temporada de Glee y el nonagésimo-tercero de la serie en general. Se estrenó el 14 de noviembre de 2013 por la cadena FOX. Este episodio en latinoamerica fue llamado Perreo. Desarrollo del episodio El episodio comienza con Blaine, quien piensa que está solo, bailando en el salón de coro. A continuación, thumb|200pxse ve como Tina lo había estado filmando. Cuando él se da cuenta, da un salto y trata de detenerla. Los miembros de New Directions miran el video durante el ensayo del día siguiente. Blaine les dice a todos que se siente avergonzado, pero el señor Schuester y los demás le dicen que no debe tener vergüenza. De hecho, Will dice que Blaine hizo algo revolucionario. Lo felicita porque para él salió de su zona de confort, y anima al resto del club Glee a seguir su ejemplo. Will decide que la tarea de la semana debe ser sobre el "twerking". En New York, Rachel va a la peluquería, y en su siguiente ensayo se muestra con un estilo a lo Barbra Streisand. Ella entonces canta You Are Woman, I Am Man con Paolo, quien salta por la habitación con Rachel durante la interpretación. Luego de eso, Rupert le dice a Rachel que le gusta su nuevo corte de cabello. En McKinley, Unique debe ir al baño, y luego de vacilar un momento, entra al baño de mujeres. Cuando entra, se encuentra con Bree, quien la molesta, pero Unique le dice a Bree que no se siente cómoda usando el baño de los hombres. Bree le dice que no hay thumb|left|160pxproblema y que tal vez algunas cosas deberían cambiar. Entonces se puede ver como ella tiene un encuentro con Jake en el baño de los hombres, causando que Stoner Brett comience a usar el baño de mujeres. Esto hace que todo el sistema colapse y terminan habiendo fiestas en los baños en los cuales las mujeres y los hombres intercambian baños todo el tiempo. De vuelta en su apartamento, Rachel le revela a Kurt que su "nuevo estilo" era simplemente una peluca. Dirigiéndose a él, ella le explica que cree que él está llevando una vida aburrida y que piensa que debería rebelarse un poco. Ambos van a un salón de tatuajes, donde se los ve visiblemente espantados ya que es claro que no saben lo que quieren. Los dos se ponen de acuerdo en sorprender al otro con un nuevo tatuaje. Mientras tanto, un episodio del "Rincón de Sue" es emitido. Durante el programa Sue critica al twerking, diciendo que es inapropiado y que ha hecho decaer a la cultura americana. Finalmente ella pide, ademas de declarar prohibido el twerking en el William McKinley, que sea ilegalizado en todas las escuelas públicas del país. El club Glee no está dispuesto a aceptar la prohibición, y todos se ponen de thumb|180pxacuerdo en levantarse en contra de ella. Entonces ellos comienzan a interpretar Blurred Lines, lo cual los lleva por el auditorio, los pasillos y algunos salones de clases del McKinley. Sue se pone furiosa por esta presentación, y despide a Will consecuentemente. Will, sin embargo, anuncia que no se saldrá con la suya. En el desayuno de la mañana siguiente, Kurt revela que se hizo un tatuaje. Cuando se lo muestra a Rachel, ella se da cuenta de que no dice "It gets better" ("mejora") como Kurt pretendía, sino "It's get better". Kurt entonces se pone histérico y trata de pensar qué puede hacer ahora. Finalmente él decide hablar con el dueño del salón de tatuajes, pero antes de irse le pregunta a Rachel qué tatuaje se ha hecho. Para su consternación, Rachel le dice que al final no se hizo ninguno. thumb|left|170pxCuando Unique entra al baño de los hombres, es interceptada por tres chicos deportistas. Ella comienza a cantar If I Were a Boy en el baño y finaliza la actuación en el salón de coro. Mientras canta, ella se quiebra y Jake, Ryder y Sam inmediatamente deciden defender a Unique. Ella los detiene, sin embargo, con la explicación de que eso no cambiaría nada a largo plazo. Will es invitado a una reunión del consejo escolar en McKinley ya que quiere discutir la prohibición del twerking que estableció Sue. Él le da los miembros del consejo un paso a través de las técnicas de baile a través de la historia, incluyendo a vals, el rock 'n' roll y la lambada. De acuerdo con Will todas ellas fueron consideradas inapropiadas cuando fueron nuevas, pero luego de 20 años, nadie se ofendió más por ellas. Él dice que viendo esa tendencia, el twerking no debería ser detenido. Sue invita a Will a su oficina una vez más, donde le revela que ha armado un baño para Unique que deberá estar permanentemente en el salón de coro. Cuando Unique intenta ir al baño, Kitty se niega a dejarla ir. Entonces Unique sale del salón de coro y Will la sigue. Él la alienta a no hacer lo que se espera de ella, y le dice que debería poder usar los baños públicos porque tiene el derecho. Cuando ella le deja en claro que se siente insegura en ellos Will es comprensivo y le concede el permiso de usar el baño de maestros. Cuando Sue ve a Will haciendo eso, lo llama otra vez a su oficina. Allí, Sue le ofrece un trato: ella le dará a Unique acceso total al baño de maestros si el club Glee abandona la tarea del twerking. Will se resiste, sin embargo, diciendo que no le permitirá presionar al club. A continuación, él sale haciendo una rabieta al estilo de Sue Slyvester, dañando el escritorio de Becky y muchas otras cosas cuando sale. Marley se encuentra con Bree, quien la insulta diciendo que no sabe bailarthumb|160px twerking. Bree le señala que Jake puede bailar bien porque "practicó" con ella, dejando implícito que la engañó con ella. Cuando una furiosa Marley confrota a Jake, él es incapaz de negarlo. Marley entonces canta Wrecking Ball. En New York, Kurt, enojado, confronta al dueño de la sala de tatuajes. Él se defiende mostrándole a Kurt una hoja de papel que le dieron, la cual dice "It's gets better", tal como el tatuaje que le hizo en la espalda. Kurt entonces se frustra, afirmando que tomar riesgos tal vez no sea para él después de todo. El dueño intenta discutir esos pensamientos con él. Él entonces le muestra a Kurt su propio tatuaje, el cual tampoco quería así, y le muestra como lo modificó luego para que quedara más de su estilo. Él anima a Kurt a no quitarse el tatuaje, sino cambiarlo para que quede mejor. De otra manera, podría sentirse desanimado de tomar riesgos por el resto de su vida. Kurt está de acuerdo, y le muestra a Rachel más tarde ese día que se cambió la inscripción del tatuaje a "It's got Bette Midler ". Divertida, Rachel le remarca que "es genial y no tiene absolutamente ningún sentido". Kurt dice que en realidad perfectamente tiene sentido y que lo adora, y le muestra como también se hizo un piercing en la lengua. Kurt le cuenta a Rachel que ha estado en una especie de trance desde la muerte de Finn, y el tatuaje y el piercing fueron las "nuevas sorpresas de la vida" que necesitaba. Luego de eso, Kurt se va y Rachel revela a solas que se hizo un tatuaje que dice "Finn". thumb|left|150pxWill anuncia al final del episodio que la tarea del twerking ha sido cancelada. Cuando los chicos cuestionan su desición, Unique se levanta y acepta la culpa, diciendo que el señor Schue finalmente aceptó el trato de Sue por su propio bien. Unique dice que no era necesario, pero Will se encoge de hombros, diciendo que todos en el salón de coro hubieran hecho lo mismo por ella. El grupo entonces está de acuerdo en que no extrañarán rebelarse, ya que eso los forzó a esconder cómo son en realidad. Ellos se ponen de acuerdo en hacer algo más en armonía consigo mismos, es decir, una canción "de la vieja escuela". Entonces todos interpretan On Our Way en el auditorio, usando un carrusel como utilería, aunque al final de la canción Marley y Jake no se ven muy alegres. Música del episodio Música de fondo *'Came to Party' de Kanary Diamonds durante el video de Blaine. *'Who's on my Rocket' de Miss Amani durante la clase de twerking de Kitty y Jake. *'Don't Stop' de Killer & Cheeky D durante la "revolución de los baños del McKinley". *'Carmina Burana' de Carl Off durante la rabieta de Will representando a las de Sue. Curiosidades *Quinta ocasión en la que el quinto episodio de la temporada comienza con la palabra "The". **Primera temporada: The Rhodes Not Taken **Segunda temporada: The Rocky Horror Glee Show **Tercera temporada: The First Time **Cuarta temporada: The Role You Were Born To Play *Es la quinta vez consecutiva en la que en el quinto episodio de la temporada se realizan ensayos para un musical, uno distinto en cada caso. **Primera temporada: Cabaret **Segunda temporada: The Rocky Horror Picture Show **Tercera temporada: West Side Story **Cuarta temporada: Grease **Quinta temporada: Funny Girl *Starchild, Dani y Santana no aparecen en este capítulo, aunque el nombre de Naya Rivera sí aparece en los créditos al principio del episodio. *La presentación de Wrecking Ball fue la única del episodio en no ser publicada en canal oficial de Glee de YouTube. *Es el Cuarto Episodio de la serie en el que todos los miembros actuales de New Directions tienen algún solo en alguna canción, siendo los anteriores Pilot, Britney 2.0 y A Katy or A Gaga. *En este episodio Tina parece ser mala en el twerking, pero en la vida real, Jenna Ushkowitz sí es buena. Esto fue afirmado por sus compañeros. *Después de una racha de 10 episodios Will vuelve a cantar. **Primera vez que se ve una escena entre Will y Unique. *Andrea y Rod vuelven para este episodio lo cual es muy raro por que en el episodio Naked Andrea habia renunciado. Errores *Después de que Rachel y Kurt beben lemoncelo en la tienda de tatuajes, Rachel guarda la botella en su bolso y al instante, cuando viene el tatuador, la tiene de vuelta en su mano. Galería 1396009 10151982427855681 1559207274 n.jpg|Marley cantando Wrecking Ball 1380355_656409197713954_368279346_n.jpg|Kurt con el Tatuador 1380465_656411181047089_639775524_n.jpg|Kurt Tumblr_mvg6ajc3XE1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg 1398892_10151982428265681_743153803_o.jpg 614684_10151982429300681_1441735018_o.jpg 966041_10151982429230681_1833514468_o.jpg 793795_10151982428535681_591805043_o.jpg 486px-Glee_Wrecking_Ball_Card.png 491px-Glee_On_Our_Way_Card.png 485px-Glee_Blurred_Lines_Card.png 481px-Glee_YAWIAM_Card.png 640px-60u.png tumblr_mw68sccZ2t1qd04lco2_250.gif 640px-TEOTStills_(6).jpg Rachel TheEndofTwerk.jpg|:D Blitty_dance_blaine_kitty.gif Tumblr_mwbaio1imK1qb5hljo1_250.gif funnygirlpyr.jpg|link=http://es.glee.wikia.com/wiki/You_Are_Woman%2C_I_Am_Man tatuajederachael.jpg Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300 px Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada Categoría:Episodios que empiezan con la palabra "The"